


Gift

by Azurose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurose/pseuds/Azurose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien surprises Marinette with a gift, she is reluctant to take it - but little does she know, that's exactly what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been using ao3 for a while now to read fanfics and all, and I decided to start writing some of my own :) let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! Just a short little one-shot for now :^)

The classroom was nearly empty as a young teenage girl sat down at her seat, with just a few kids sitting in the back on their phones. She had surprised herself at how early she had gotten to school; to say the least, her parents were shocked to see her ready not just on time, but before her alarm had even gone off. Marinette had found herself free from akuma attacks for a few days (which was surprising, with the amount of citizens in Paris, after all,) and she had finally been catching up on homework, sleep, and even free time to work on some designs. The day was going great so far. No clumsiness whatsoever - she even managed to wait for cars to stop at the crosswalk! Sighing, Marinette slumped down in her seat, pulling her phone out from her backpack. Without Alya here, she had to find someway to occupy herself, as she lazily scrolled through the texts she had already read and eventually made her way to the Ladyblog, finding nothing new yet. She was fairly out of it until a voice shook her from the screen.

“Hi, Marinette!”

She almost jumped out of her seat at the boy’s voice, her eyes wide at staring at Adrien in front of her. She knew the luck wouldn’t last long.

“A-Adrien! Wha, um, uh, h-hi! Do you… need anything?” Marinette was almost proud of her recovery, sitting upright with her hands clutching her phone under the table. Still, his curious look at every strange outburst she had sat on his face, before he looked to the ground and laughed in his quiet, Adrien way.

“Actually, yes. Father found some old earrings and I thought that you might like them.” Adrien offered the small black box to her kindly, smiling. “I noticed that you always wear the same pair. You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to, but… Being a fashion designer, I’m sure you like to change things up a bit.”

Earrings? Marinette couldn’t help but flush redder than before as thoughts swirled around her mind. He was… giving her a gift? But, why did they have to be earrings? A necklace, a bracelet, a ring - anything other than earrings. Also, he noticed she always wore the same pair? Did he look at her ears? She could feel her ears growing hotter, and she gingerly touched the earrings that she knew were more important than Adrien could know. Her eyes flew back and forth from Adrien to the box, before noticing his confused look at her delay. Oh god, she had just been sitting there like a dimwit! Good-bye, luck.

“Oh, wow, uh… I don’t know what to say! Thank you!” She smiled eagerly, looking up at him. “Yeah, I do wear these… a lot. They’re, important to me… not that you’re not important to me, I mean your gift isn’t important to me, I mean it is, I-!” She stopped talking as he placed the box in her palms, and she took it. Marinette opened the lid slowly to find two rather simple white studs, very shiny and bright. “They’re really pretty!” She said happily, her mind already thinking of new clothing options that would go better with these than her ladybug ones.

“It’s no problem,” Adrien replied, chuckling as she recovered from her slip-up. He had always wondered why Marinette choked up around him, but he supposed she was just nervous to be talking to the son of her favorite fashion designer. As much as he wished she could just speak with him like Nino, or even Alya did, he didn’t mind her anxiousness too much. He even smiled as she stared vacantly at the box; almost as if she was afraid of them. “I understand. I have a really important piece of jewelry too,” he said, holding out his hand. “My ring.”  
Marinette nodded. The silver ring looking strangely familiar. Maybe she had seen it in a store somewhere? Who knew. But, still, she got lost looking at his hand, her gaze unwavering as she sighed.

“Aren’t you going to try them on?” Marinette’s eyes shot back up to Adrien’s as he asked the question, her heart racing. She could feel her purse shuffling as Tikki tried to push against her, knowing that she’d disappear without the earrings on. The girl looked once back to the earrings and then to Adrien’s expectant look, and knew she’d never be able to say no. “O-Of course! Just… give me a second,” she said, scrambling to remove her ladybug earrings. She elbowed her purse softly, trying to quiet Tikki, but she seemed rather adamant about Marinette keeping the earrings on. Marinette slowly removed the first one, and placed it nervously on the desk in front of her, before reluctantly removing the other. The absence of weight in her purse felt unnatural, but she shook it off to put the new earrings in, much to her dismay. Although she tried her best to hide her discomfort, it clearly showed, and Adrien grinned even wider. Could it be?

“H-How do they look?” Marinette asked quietly, staring up at him for approval.

“Great!” Adrien smiled, turning as more students filed into class. “Well, I better sit. It’s almost time to start.”

“Thank you, A-Adrien!” Marinette chirped as he sat in front of her. The blond boy picked up his bag and found Plagg inside, his head wrapped around a receipt - the one he had gotten that very morning after buying the earrings in a cheap jewelry shop.

“Well? Is it her?” Plagg asked gruffly, finally getting the thin piece of paper off from his head. He had already been annoyed to death by Adrien’s constant questioning of Ladybug’s identity, and some closure might finally put his holder at ease.

Adrien only looked back over his shoulder for a second before nodding. “She’s already putting her old ones back on… Plagg, it has to be. I can’t believe Marinette… Ladybug has been sitting behind me this whole time,” he sighed, a small smile on his face. Plagg looked, more or less, unconcerned.

“Fantastic. I’m guessing you’re going to tell her you know, then?” The kwami asked, digging around in Adrien’s bag. “I know there’s a box of cheese in here somewhere…”

“Maybe. Probably. Ah, this is just… unbelievable!”

“The only unbelievable thing here is the ridiculous amount of time you spend talking to your bag, dude,” was the only answer he got as Nino slid in next to him, just as the bell rang.

“Ah! Nino, you scared me,” he almost choked, shoving his bag onto the floor. He knew he’d get an earful for that from Plagg later, but that didn’t matter now. “Sorry, just… thinking. Out loud.”

Nino shrugged, unable to say anything more as the teacher started her lesson. Adrien tried his best to concentrate, but it was hard. Now he knew Ladybug was behind him, right behind him - His lady, his princess; the same.

Adrien couldn’t be happier.


End file.
